


At the Drive In

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction in the fanfiction, Kind of fluffy, M/M, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Swearing, Up to date with Season/Series 09 (sometimes), nothing supernatural happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p><p>If there's something Ellen Harvelle knows about, it's love. She had found, and lost, a great love. This is what inspires her to send Dean and Castiel at the Drive In, hoping it'll do as much good to them as it once did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *
> 
> We're back to somewhat decent writing so... yay!!! This one's kind of short compared to my regular work, and I'm very proud of that (it was my main goal after all).
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> *****

__

_\-----------------------------------_

_ELLEN: When I was younger, before we were married or even after, Bill would take me to the drive in. We loved taking the car and just go watch a couple of movies, eat hot-dogs and popcorn and candies. We didn’t really care about the movies because we mostly talked and made out the whole time. We liked to say that Jo was conceived at the drive in._

_JO: Mom!_

_ELLEN: What? How do you think you happened?_

_JO: I don’t think about it._

_ELLEN: Anyways... I think that Dean and Castiel could pretty well fall in love at the drive in. Well, more like move things along, you know? It's a very romantic setting. Here’s how it could be going._

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Castiel had not seen many movies and Dean loved them. When he saw that the drive-in in town was showing the old Star Wars, all 3 of them, Dean thought it would be the perfect occasion to show them to Castiel. Plus, he hadn’t been to the movies for a very long time.

“Castiel, are you doing anything tonight?” Dean asked his friend.

“No, I have nothing to do.”

“Wanna go to the drive in? They’re showing the Star Wars movies.”

“You told me about these, they seem interesting. I would love to go, thank you.”

Dean smiled at his friend, glad they’d have a night off the hunt. He found a couple of blankets and pillows and laid them on the back seat of the Impala. Since they had 3 movies to watch, they needed to be as comfortable as possible.

“Are you ready, Cas?” Dean asked him when it was time to go.

“Yes. How about Sam, isn’t he coming?”

“Nope. Tonight is just you and me, buddy. Anyways, he’s seen the movies, I don’t think he’d care to see them again.”

Actually, Dean had told Sam he was not invited tonight. Not that he would have wanted to come, he was sure, but he insisted on the fact that he wanted to spend some quality time with his best friend. Sam was not stupid but he didn’t comment and just agreed, knowing very well the real reason why he was not invited.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_SAM: Oh I’d know, alright._

_CHARLIE / MARY / JO / JODY: Ssssssshhhhhhh!_

_SAM: Ok, sorry!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

When they got to the drive in, Dean insisted that Castiel stayed in the car while he’d go get their snacks. It’s not like the angel would know what to order anyways. So Dean went for the Winchester special. Hot dogs with mustard and ketchup, nachos with hot cheese sauce, peanut M&Ms, red licorice and jumbo sized colas. In the drinks, he poured Whiskey from his flask for some ol’ Jack & Coke. They sat on the back seat, each underneath a blanket, with the tray of food between them.

They were half in the first movie when Castiel started observing the other cars. Dean had parked smack in the middle of the lot so there were plenty of cars in front of them. It was easy to see that people in most of them were not really watching the movie. Castiel didn’t say a thing about it at that moment, quickly drawn back to the action on the screen.

When the first movie was over, many people got out and went either to the restaurant or to the bathroom. Castiel could see a lot of them walking hand in hand, cheeks flushed and stars in their eyes. The angel observed them, deep in thought.

“Dean?” he finally said.

“Hmmm?”

“Are we on a date?”

Dean choked on his mouthful of nachos and it took him a while, and a couple of gulps of his strong drink, to breathe right again.

“Why would you ask that?” he asked, flushed.

“Nobody is watching the movie, they're just kissing. I wondered if you wanted to do that too.”

“I really wanted you to see these movies.”

“Okay.”

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_CHARLIE : He didn’t say no!_

_JODY: Ooooh!_

_JO: Girls! Hush!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

When the second movie started, the air in the car had gotten heavy. Neither of the boys knew what to say or do to make things better, so they watched the movie in silence, clearly uncomfortable. When they reached in the candy bag for some M&Ms and their hands touched, they both jumped back as if they had been burned.

“Sorry.” said Dean.

“I would not have minded if it was a date.” only replied Castiel.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t mind. Being on a date with you.”

“I…”

“It’s fine that it’s not. I’m just saying I wouldn’t have minded.”

Castiel smiled, grabbed some chocolates and turned back to the movie. Dean took some licorice himself and continued watching the movie as well. He couldn’t really enjoy it though. This fog had lifted and his thoughts were all over the place. His best friend just told him he’d go on a date with him and he wasn’t freaking out about it. But then he was freaking out about not freaking out about it.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_SAM: He so would..._

_JO: Would you just shut up!_

_CROWLEY: Somebody’s in a mood._

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Dean wasn’t able to concentrate on the movie, but he had seen it so he didn’t really care. He could only think about Castiel sitting next to him, munching on the chocolate candies. If the tray between them wasn’t in the way, he could try and move a bit closer to him. Or he could try the arm on the backrest trick. Or he could...

“Dean, I just told you I’d go on a date with you. Stop fidgeting and just get here if that’s what you want to do.”

Castiel didn’t wait for him and picked-up the cardboard tray to put it on the front seat. He went under Dean’s blanket to grab his hand and squeezed it.

“I’ll ask again, Dean. Are we on a date?”

“I… We really weren’t. But yeah, I think we could be now.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll hold your hand like this.”

“I am the one holding your hand. What will YOU do?”

“I… hum… I could kiss you.”

“Great idea.”

Dean’s heart wanted to burst out of his chest while he kept his eyes on Castiel’s. It seemed to take forever for their mouths to meet. The kiss was light and chaste, until Dean pressed harder, softly brushing Castiel’s lips with the tip of his tongue. He tasted like chocolate.

They spent the rest of the second movie kissing, discovering each other in a PG rating way. They snuggled under the blankets while watching most of the third movie.

They didn’t talk much that night, not with words anyways, not on the way back and not when they laid down together in bed.

There’d be plenty of time for that during the rest of their lives together.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: Are you ok, Jo?_

_ELLEN: That’s a lot how her dad and I fell in love._

_MARY: And you’re giving it to them?_

_ELLEN: I changed some details, obviously, but yeah, they can have it… Are you ok, honey?_

_JO: Yeah, mom. Sorry. I just always loved that story._

_JODY: I want this to happen to me... so bad._

_CROWLEY: Well…_

_JODY: You…! You better shut the hell up!_

_CROWLEY: Feisty!_

_SAM: Who’s up next?_

_JODY: Not sure I want to go after this._

_JO: I’m not ready, I’ll pass._

_CHUCK: How about you, Sam?_

_SAM: Huh…_

_GABRIEL: Come on Sammy, make us proud!_

_SAM: Fuck my life!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural (sadly) nor do I own Star Wars (I would certainly not be freezing my ass off here if I was... I'd be on a warm secluded beach with an army of nice manservants... oh yesssss I would)
> 
> As usual, not Beta'd... feel free to tell me if I should really look for one! But be gentle, I bruise easily.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! :-D


End file.
